


The Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai's feelings on the letter Zuko wrote her. Takes place right after "Day of Black Sun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

Mai didn’t understand why. As she poured over the scroll that couldn’t be long enough, she felt hot tears biting behind her eyes. She touches the words he had written, wanting to feel the warmth of his fingers as they brushed the page. There was no warmth left. It seemed to evaporate. Just like him. 

The tears came now, slow down her porcelain cheeks. He, her beloved Zuko, the crowned prince, a traitor? Helping the Avatar? Leaving her? She threw herself back on her bed now, sobbing openly on her pillows. Her bed still smelled like him, like spicy chai tea and smoke. He’d spent the night here last night. Now she knew why he was so reluctant to leave the next morning.

Ever since the Agni Kai, Mai hadn’t had much loyalty left to the Fire Nation or the Fire Lord. She followed Azula, loved Zuko, and respected her father, so anything she did that was somewhat patriotic was mostly for one of their benefits. She wished he had asked her to come, maybe she would have, maybe not, but…

She wanted to wake up. She wanted it all to be a dream. No eclipse, no invasion, no Zuko evaporating into the night. She wanted him to hold her like he does… did… when she’s upset. To wrap his arms around her waist and whisper comfort into her ear until the world seemed less horrible. 

He was her comfort. And now he was gone.


End file.
